When managing electronic devices, it may be useful for a management center on the back end to know how the electronic devices operate. For example, when managing a large chain of stores, the management center may verify the display status of displaying devices (such as computers, televisions, or the like) in each store to determine whether the display in each store is functioning properly. Where data cannot be collected or uploaded due to, for example, a powered-off computer or network or device failure, the management center may designate the monitored device as operating abnormally. However, in the process of deciding whether the result is due to store-related causes, it may not be advantageous for the management center to collect data from the device because of a possible delay in the evaluation of the device.